This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2003-0055014 filed on Aug. 8, 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and method for controlling the same, which is capable of reducing data write errors by rewriting last write data during a write recovery time (tWR).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a write recovery time (tWR) is defined as a time until a read or write operation is enabled after a previous write operation of a semiconductor device, that is, the time period when last data are written to when a pre-charge command signal is input.
Particularly, the write recovery time (tWR) is represented by the number of clocks, such as by tWR=2 clocks or tWR=3clocks, in synchronous semiconductor devices, for example, a Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM), or a Double Data Rate Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (DDR SDRAM), and particularly, is several or more clocks in higher speed synchronous semiconductor devices.
Conventionally, as there is a risk of erroneous operation when read or write operations are performed under the state that the semiconductor devices do not secure sufficient write recovery time (tWR), memory cell arrays for storing write data voltages and write drivers for supplying the write data voltages are electrically separated from each other.
Accordingly, the conventional semiconductor devices are supplied with the write data voltages only through column lines connected to the memory cell arrays during the write recovery time (tWR).
In conventional semiconductor devices, however, the write recovery time (tWR) should be lengthened in order to sufficiently supply a last write data voltage for the memory cell arrays. If that is not done, there is a risk of the occurrence of errors in the last data write, particularly if the last write data conflict with stored data.